Genkai Toppa × Survivor
}} es el segundo tema de apertura de Dragon Ball Super. Es utilizado desde el episodio 77 hasta el 131, en este último episodio funcionando como tema de inserto. Fue compuesto por Takafumi Iwasaki, escrito por Yukinojo Mori, con arreglos de Hiroaki Kagoshima e interpretado por Kiyoshi Hikawa. La versión al español latinoamericano fue interpretada por Pascual Reyes y coros por Cassandra Valtier; no hubo dirección musical. Letras Traducción al español ¡Emociónence! ¡Vamos al espacio! ¡Es lo nuevo! ¿Nos unimos a eso? Tomaré todo en mis manos. ¡Quiero reír como loco sin parar! ¡Es costumbre relacionarme a tonterías! No puedo conseguir satisfacción. (woo-hoo) El aburrimiento (woo-hoo) se convertirá en una piedra y antes de que su peso nos haga caer, (Volemos alto) (woo-hoo) extendamos (woo-hoo) las alas de nuestro entusiasmo. Vamos al próximo mundo. La puerta de las posibilidades permanece cerrada. Qué más da... Aún así romperé el muro otra vez. ¡Es ahora! ¡Supera tus límites! ¡Grita "esto no es nada"! El yo invencible está esperando ahí. Dragon Ball Super. ¡Hasta el Rey de Todo estará impresionado! ¡Imagínenlo! ¡Un día perfecto! ¡Buena comida☆Buen tiempo☆Buen ánimo! Convertiré el sueño en realidad. ¡Es una gran pelea! ¡Asúmelo! ¡Aplástalos y arrójalos como papel de desecho! Puedo tener más satisfacción. (woo-hoo) Todo en lo que crees (woo-hoo) está en tus manos, así que carga onda Kamehame.Referido en japonés como Kamehame no nami. (Hagámoslo) (woo-hoo) Rompamos (woo-hoo) nuestro dolor. Tú también eres un guerrero, ¿verdad? Los oponentes llenos de sorpresas sobreviven hasta con su último aliento. ¿Es en serio?... aumentado a cien veces. Supervivencia aterradora. ¡Vamos! ¡Supera tus límites! ¡Libera todo tu poder, está claro!... Evolucionamos en cada segundo en las batallas más dignas de ver. Dragon Ball Super. ¡Hasta los Dioses de la Destrucción estarán enloquecidos! La puerta de las posibilidades permanece cerrada. Qué más da... Aún así romperé el muro otra vez. ¡Es ahora! ¡Supera tus límites! ¡Grita "esto no es nada"! El yo invencible está esperando ahí. No he terminado aún, Super. Iré más allá, Super. Dragon Ball Super. ¡Hasta el Rey de Todo estará impresionado! Adaptación hispanoamericana ¡Al espacio vámonos ya! ¡Es lo nuevo! ¡Vamos allá! Y tocarlo con mis manos. ¡Y reír y nunca parar! ¡Me acostumbro a desorientar! I can't get no satisfaction. (woo-hoo) Y la apatía (woo-hoo) me está agotando. Antes de que me consuma, vamos ya. (A volar) (woo-hoo) Las alas hay que abrir. (woo-hoo) Hay que hacerlo bien. Y llegar al próximo nivel. Y las barreras romperé. No hay tiempo que perder. Y una vez más lo lograré y las paredes romperé. ¡Y tus poderes superar! ¡Muy fácil! ¡Lo voy a lograr! Y yo seré, y cambiaré. Yo sé que llegará. Es Dragon Ball Super. ¡Zen Oo Sama se impresionará! Japonés 興奮すっぞ！ 宇宙へGO！ 最先端の“夢中”をどう！ この手に掴むよ 素っ頓狂に笑ってタイ！ チンプンカンは慣れっこダイ！ I can't get no satisfaction. (woo-hoo)　退屈は (woo-hoo)　石になる 重くて落ちちゃう前に　(Let's fly high) (woo-hoo)　ワクワクの (woo-hoo)　羽根広げ 次の世界へ行こう 可能性のドアは されたまま やれやれ…今度も 壁をブチ破る 今だ！限界×突破 叫べ！へのへのカッパ 無敵のオイラが そこで待っている ドラゴンボール 全王様もオッタマゲ～！！ 想像すっゾ！愉快な今日！ 天丼☆天気☆機嫌は“上” 夢見りゃ叶うよ 大混戦だ！かかって来い！ バッタンキュー ってポイ！ I can get more satisfaction. (woo-hoo)　信じれば (woo-hoo)　手の中に 渦巻くカメハメの波　(Let's make it) (woo-hoo)　哀しみを (woo-hoo)　砕く時 キミも戦士だろう 意外性を秘めた ヤツが生き残る マジかよ…100倍 ヤバいサバイバル 行くゾ！限界×突破 パワー全開！やっぱ… 秒速進化の が見せ場さ ドラゴンボール 破壊神だけヘチャムクレ～！ 可能性のドアは されたまま やれやれ…今度も 壁をブチ破る 今だ！限界×突破 叫べ！へのへのカッパ 無敵のオイラが そこで待っている 半端じゃない 超えてやるゼ ドラゴンボール 全王様もオッタマゲ～！！ Japonés romanizado Kōfun suzzo! Uchū e GO! Saisentan no "muchū" o dō! Kono te ni tsukamuyo Suttonkyō ni warette tai! Chinpunkan wa narekko dai! I can't get no satisfaction. (woo-hoo) Taikutsu wa (woo-hoo) Ishi ni naru Omokute ochichau mae ni (Let's fly high) (woo-hoo) Waku-Waku no (woo-hoo) Hane hiroge Tsugi no sekai e ikō Kanōsei no doa wa RokkuEl kanji suministrado para rokku (del inglés lock en katakana, significa "bloqueado" o "cerrado") se lee sejō (mismo significado). sareta mama Yare-Yare... Kondo mo Kabe o buchiyaburu Ima da! Genkai × Toppa Sakebe! Heno-Heno Kappa Muteki no oira ga Soko de matteiru Doragon Bōru Sūpā Zen'ō-sama mo ottamage~!! Sōzō suzzo! Yukai na kyō! Tendon☆Tenki☆Kigen wa "jō" Yumemirya kanau yo Dai konsenda! Kakatte koi! Battankyū to hinette poi! I can get more satisfaction. (woo-hoo) Shinjireba (woo-hoo) Te no naka ni Uzumaku kamehame no nami (Let's make it) (woo-hoo) Kanashimi o (woo-hoo) Kudaku toki Kimi mo senshi darō Igai-sei o himeta Yatsu ga ikinokoru Majikayo''Majikayo'' es un término coloquial japonés que es similar a la expresión "¿Es en serio?", "¿En serio?" o "¿De verdad?".... Hyaku-bai Yabai sabaibaru Ikuzo! Genkai × Toppa Pawā Zenkai! Yappa... Byōsoku shinka no BatoruEl kanji suministrado para batoru (del inglés battle en katakana, significa "batalla" o "combate") se lee sentō (mismo significado). ga miseba-sa Doragon Bōru Sūpā Hakai-shin dake hecha-mukure~! Kanōsei no doa wa Rokku sareta mama Yare-Yare... Kondo mo Kabe o buchiyaburu Ima da! Genkai × Toppa Sakebe! Heno-Heno Kappa Muteki no oira ga Soko de matteiru Hanpa janai Sūpā Koete yaruze Sūpā Doragon Bōru Sūpā Zen'ō-sama mo ottamage~!! Versiones La primera versión fue usada en Dragon Ball Super desde el episodio 77 hasta el 97. La segunda versión es usada desde el episodio 97, sin mayores cambios. En esta versión se agregó a Freezer en su Forma Original en las tomas del Equipo Universo 7, del Lugar de Supervivencia, y en la toma final del opening, reemplazando a Boo Gordo. Personajes * Son Goku * Son Gohan * Vegeta * Piccolo * Androide Número 17 * Androide Número 18 * Krilin * Kame-Sen'nin * Tenshinhan * Boo Gordo * Chi-Chi * Son Goten * Trunks * Rey de Todo * Rey de Todo del Futuro Alternativo * Gran Sacerdote * Iwen * Jerez * Mosco * Quitela * Arak * Champa * Beerus * Liquir * Sidra * Rumoosh * Vermoud * Geen * Shin * Fuwa * Rou * Whis * Vados * Awamo * Sour * Korn * Mojito * Kus * Marcarita * Hit * Cabba * Kale * Frost * Auta Magetta * Bergamo * Basil * Jiren * Toppo * Dispo * Casseral * Ganos * Damom * Brianne de Chateau * Kefla Agregados en la segunda versión * Freezer Transformaciones *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan Azul *Super Saiyan Fuera de Control *Estado Definitivo *Ribrianne *Frost Tercera Forma *Frost Forma Original Agregados en la segunda versión * Freezer Forma Original Técnicas * Disco Destructor * Kamehameha * Onda de Ki * Impacto de Poder Objetos * Armadura de combate * Dragon Ball * Pendientes Pothala Lugares * Tierra ** Casa de Goku ** Montaña Paoz ** Corporación Cápsula ** Máquina de Gravedad ** Desierto * Reino de la Nada ** Lugar de Supervivencia Curiosidades *La frase I can't get no satisfaction en el estribillo es una referencia al sencillo homónimo de la banda de Rock británica: The Rolling Stones, distribuida en 1965. *Kiyoshi Hikawa dio a entender en una entrevista que al cantar la canción, lo estaba haciendo desde el punto de vista de Son Goku. Haciendo uso de las expresiones y la manera de hablar de este, usando la variación del ora de Goku: "oira" (que principalmente usa Oob, el cual es la variación casual de ore usado principalmente por hombres, y otras deformaciones).Entrevista a Kiyoshi Hikawa en el programa televisivo Non-Stop. right|200px|thumb|Frost en su tercera forma en el tráiler. *En la versión del tráiler de Genkai Toppa × Survivor se pueden apreciar varias secuencias no vistas en la versión final del tema de apertura, tales como Kale en estado base transformándose en una Super Saiyan Fuera de Control y Frost pasando de su primera forma hasta su tercera y finalmente a su forma original, lo cual nunca sucede en el Arco de la Supervivencia Universal. Galería Vídeo [[Archivo:【ドラゴンボール超】新主題歌「限界突破×サバイバー」（歌：氷川きよし）|center|Español: «Dragon Ball Super» Nuevo tema de apertura "Genkai Toppa × Survivor" (Intérprete: Kiyoshi Hikawa)]] [[Archivo:ドラゴンボール超×氷川きよし「限界突破×サバイバー」CMスポット【公式】|center|Español: Dragon Ball Super × Hikawa Kiyoshi "Genkai Toppa × Survivor" CM Spot «Oficial»]] Notas Referencias Véase también *Temas de apertura en:Genkaitoppa X Survivor Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Temas de apertura Categoría:Temas de inserto Categoría:Canciones de Dragon Ball Super